The New Beginning
by Chandlers-girl04
Summary: A possibility for the first few episodes of season 11


"The new beginning"

Part 1

  Roz is in her new office thinking about what has just happened. How could Frasier choose Julia over me? I thought that we had a great friendship going here. But I guess that I was wrong. I hope that he decides that he was wrong choosing Julia. I really don't want to lose Frasier.

  At the apartment Frasier and Julia are sitting at the table eating chocolate cake and talking about what has just happened.

"Frasier, what got into Roz?" Julia asks, "I've never seen her like that before."

"I haven't either. After all the time I have spent with her and all the time I have worked with her I have never seen her get that upset." Frasier explains.

"I think you should go talk to her." Julia says.

"No. I don't want to see her right now. She made me upset and I think she should have to apologize to me." Argues Frasier.

"Well, your decision Frasier. I'm trying to be nice to Roz for once and I don't want to see the two of you break up such a beautiful friendship because of me. But whenever your ready to apologize to her I'm okay with that." Julia tells him.

"Me apologize to her! She has to apologize to me!" Frasier yells.

"Okay, sorry don't get your panties in a bunch." Julia says.

"I'm not. I just think that she should have to apologize to me because I have done nothing wrong here." Frasier exclaims.

"Okay Frasier I agree. Now finish your cake." Says Julia.

At The Montana Niles and Daphne are so happy to have Mrs. Moon out of there so that they could finally make a family. Daphne and Niles walk hand in hand up to their bedroom. They are getting ready to go to bed and Niles is so ecstatic finally having the house to themselves. Daphne goes into the bathroom to get ready to go to bed. Niles is changing in to his red silk pyjamas.

"Honey, are you nervous about doing this?" Niles yells into Daphne.

"We have nothing to be nervous about. It's just you and me in the house. No more mum." Daphne says reassuringly.

"Yes. This is true. But aren't you nervous about creating a new life to come into the world?" Niles asks.

"Yes a little bit. But it's a beautiful thing. We love each other and this feels right."

"Yes, yes it does." Niles says confidently.

Daphne walks out of the bathroom in a black teddy. Niles has a goofy grin on his face.

The next day Roz is sitting at Cafe Nervosa thinking of all the moments she and Frasier had spent there. I do hope that Frasier walks in that door right now. She keeps staring at the door wishing and hoping. Sure enough 2 minutes later he comes in with Julia. 

Ugh not her. Why are they always together? I thought she would have driven him crazy by now.

"I'll have a Kenya Cappuccino to go please." Frasier tells the waiter. Roz is trying to get the courage to go over and talk to Frasier. She starts to walk towards him ready to apologize for her actions. The next thing she sees is Frasier and Julia walking out the door.  Niles And Daphne walk into Cafe Nervosa. Niles orders his usual and Daphne gets a scone. Roz goes over to them to talk about Frasier.

"I am so glad you guys are here." Roz says.

"Oh really. Is this about Frasier?" Niles asks.

"Yes it is. How did you know?" Roz asks.

"Oh, Frasier told us all about what had happened between you two. If I were you I would go and talk to him." Daphne tells Roz.

"I tried to but before I could he had already left with Julia." Says Roz.

"Well then I think you should just go back to his apartment tonight and apologize to him." Niles says.

"Yeah. I'll do that. but what if he closes the door on me?" Asks Roz.

"He won't. He can be snobbish and rude sometimes but he won't close the door on you."  Daphne tells her.

"Okay. Thanks for the help and I'm going to do that now." Roz tells them. 

Roz gets up and leaves Cafe Nervosa.  An hour later she shows up at Frasier's apartment. She stands there a moment thinking of what she's going to say. When she's about to knock on the door, it opens. Martin is standing there with Eddie on a leash ready to take him for his afternoon walk.

"What are you doing here?" Martin asks.

"I want to apologize to Frasier for the way I acted." Roz answers.

"Well he's not here right now. I think he went to lunch with Julia." Martin tells her.

"Okay. Then will you have him call me when he gets in?"

"Yeah." Martin says as he walks into the elevator.

"Thanks." Roz says as she walks into the elevator with him.

 Roz goes back to her place to think of how Frasier is going to treat her. What if he never talks to me again? I don't think this is something to get mad about. Well I did say to Frasier 'It's either her or me.' That was a little drastic but I was jealous what was I supposed to say. Roz realizes what she has just said. Oh my God what did I just say? I just said that I was jealous. Am I really jealous? She goes over to the couch and thinks more about it. What if I am jealous? What am I going to say to him about my actions? Roz ponders about this for a couple more minutes. Then the phone rings. Roz goes over to the phone and answers it.

"Hello."

"Hello. Roz this is Frasier. My father says you came over to apologize."

"Yes I did." Roz says.

"Well I accept. But what I want to know is what made you act that way towards me?" Asks Frasier.

"I've been wondering the same thing Frasier. I don't know."

"Well how about if you think about it and get back to me over dinner tonight. How about it?" Frasier asks Roz.

"Oh I'd love that Frasier. What about Julia?" Roz wonders.

"I'll call her and tell her that you've apologized to me and we're going to talk it over during dinner." Frasier tells her.

"Okay. I'll see you then. Bye Frasier." She says as she hangs up the phone.

She walks back to the couch and sits. She is left with a happy grin on her face.

 Back at Frasier's apartment Daphne and Niles knock on the door. Frasier opens the door and not surprised to see them since they always come over this time of day.

"Hello. Niles, Daphne. What are you doing here?" Frasier asks.

"Oh Frasier. You know we come over here everyday around three." Niles says.

"Yes, I know." Frasier says with an annoyed look on his face.

Niles and Daphne walk over to the couch and sit.

"We've got some great news to tell you and dad." Niles tells him.

"Oh yeah. What is it?" Frasier asks.

"Daphne's mom has moved out of The Montana and into the Four Seasons. The other great news is Daphne and I are trying to get pregnant." Niles tells them.

"Oh wow that's great! Mrs. Moon moved out!" Martin jokes.

"Is that it! You're not excited about us trying to have a baby!" Daphne yells.

"Yeah I am. I was just kidding. But I am excited about Mrs. Moon leaving."

"We know dad." Frasier, Niles and Daphne all say in unison.

"So how is everything between you and Roz? Did she get a chance to talk to you yet?" Daphne asks.

"Yes. I called her after I had gotten back from lunch with Julia. We're going to talk things over during dinner." Frasier tells everyone.

"Well that's good because she seemed really upset when she came over here." Martin says.

"Yeah. When we saw her in Nervosa she was hoping it would work out between you two." Daphne says.

"Well I hope everything works out too." Frasier says.

"I'm sure it will son." Martin says reassuring him.

 Six o'clock has arrived and Roz is getting ready for dinner. She has to find the perfect dress to wear. In her closet she has found a glittering black dress so she slips that on and then goes to the bathroom to put on her makeup. Fifteen minutes later Frasier shows up

at the door. The bell rings. Oh my God there he is.

"How do I look?" Roz asks Alice.

"You look pretty." Alice says. 

Roz opens the door and sees Frasier standing there with some flowers.

"I'm sorry too Roz. These are for you." Frasier hands her the bouquet of flowers.

"Thanks Frasier." Roz takes the bouquet and walks to the kitchen to put in a vase.

"Before we go to dinner we need to drop Alice off at her sitters." Roz says.

"Okay. Where does her sitter live?" Frasier asks.

"The Montana." Roz says.

"Oh. Niles." 

"Yeah. Him and Daphne love to baby-sit her." Roz says as they all walk out the door.

  They all get into Frasier's car to ride over to The Montana to drop off Alice. They get to the front door and Roz rings the bell. Daphne answers.

"Oh hello Alice. We're going to have so much fun."

"Thanks for watching her." Says Roz.

"Oh no problem. We love to watch her." Says Daphne.

Daphne closes the door as Frasier and Roz leave. They arrive at the restaurant. The place is dim and the candles are lit on every table. The waiter comes over and puts some wine on their table. Frasier lifts the bottle and reads the label.

"Ooh a 1942 Chateau Petrus. Very nice." Frasier says proudly.

"I thought you might like it sir." The waiter says.

The waiter leaves their table so they can be alone on this fine evening together.

"So, Roz how are you?"

"I'm doing fine Frasier. And you?"

"I'm doing fine." Frasier responds as he keeps looking at the entrance.

"Frasier?" Roz questions, "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, yeah."

"Then why do you keep staring at the door?" Roz wonders.

"Oh I'm just looking for Julia. She's supposed to be coming later."

"I thought you had told her that we were going to have dinner tonight. Just you and me."

"I did Roz but she insisted on coming." Frasier tells her.

"Oh, will you excuse me?" Roz says as she gets up from the table. 

Frasier stands up. "Okay Roz I'll be waiting right here." He says as he sits back down.

Roz walks towards the waiter and asks, "Where is your phone?"

"Right down the hall ma'am." The waiter says as he points her in the direction.

Roz walks to the phone to make a phone call.

  At The Montana Niles and Daphne are playing a matching game with Alice at the coffee table. Alice turns over another card.

"Yay Alice, you found another match!" Daphne says.

The phone starts ringing and Niles gets up from the couch and answers it. 

"Hello. Crane residence."

"Hello Niles. It's me, Roz."

"Oh hello Roz. What are you calling for?"

"Frasier and I are at Chez Henri and I was talking to him when the next thing I know he's looking at the entrance way so I asked him what was wrong and he said that he's waiting for Julia." Explains Roz.

"Didn't he call her and tell her that it was just going to be him and you." Niles asks.

"Yeah he did but she insisted on coming." 

"Well I think she's just jealous of you because you and Frasier have been friends for awhile."

"You think?" Roz asks.

"Yeah I do."

"Oh hey I got to go. Julia has just arrived and I need to go over there right now."

"Okay Roz. Bye." Niles hangs up the phone and walks back over to the couch.

 Back at Chez Henri Roz walks over to the table and sits before anything happens. 

"Hello Roz." Julia says, "How are you?"

"Oh I was fine. Until you came." Roz says.

"Now now. We're going to have a nice dinner so you two be quiet."

Roz and Julia look at each other with evil eyes.

"Okay." They both say in unison.

  The waiter comes over to get their orders. Frasier orders for them all since they don't know exactly how to order in a French restaurant. About 30 minutes of silence the waiter finally brings them their meals. Frasier finally says something to break the ice.

"So what do you ladies think of your meals?"

"Oh it's really good Frasier. You know how to pick them." Roz says as she looks up at Julia giving her a dirty look.

"Yeah you sure do." Julia agrees while she glances back at Roz.

Frasier drops his fork on his plate and looks at the both of them in frustration.

 "Will you two lease stop bickering at one another and at least try to get along."

"Okay we'll try Frasier." Julia says

"Yeah Frasier. I'll try too." Roz agrees.

"Yeah right." Julia says under her breath. 

"Hey I heard that." Roz yells.

"Would you quit it Roz. At least lets try to have a nice evening." Frasier says.

During the rest of the evening there is no more talking. The dinner is finally over and both of them get up and start heading towards the door while Roz is left sitting there.

"Roz, are you going to come with us?" Frasier asks.

"No. You two go ahead. I think I'll walk home tonight."

"That's about a 20 minute walk Roz." Frasier says.

"Yeah I know. I need time to think about something."

"Okay Roz. You be careful now walking those streets."

"I will. Do you know who you're talking to?" Roz asks.

"Yeah that's true. But still be careful."

Frasier and Julia leave the restaurant while Roz sits there and starts to cry. I can't believe this. Why can't I just tell him how I feel about him? I don't understand why he is with Julia. She's not all that nice. I'm even nicer than she is. Only if I have done something about my feelings I probably would be with him right now instead of Julia. What does he see in her anyway? Oh well someday I will have to tell him and I hope he feels the same way about me and dumps that Julia.


End file.
